


White Hands

by TheWaywardLady



Series: These Hands [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Dark, Dark Stiles, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardLady/pseuds/TheWaywardLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dim light of a streetlamp, a hospital, the moon, the sheriff's office, and a kitchen, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills has conversations with his son, Stiles.</p><p>Or, Stiles is fascinated by lights and shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Hands

It would of course happen that his father would stumble upon him at one o'clock in the morning while Peter is with him. Stiles really shouldn't be surprised; the universe is rarely, if ever, in his favor.

So when the sheriff's police cruiser pulls up next to where Stiles and Peter are playing a game of cards under a streetlamp on an abandoned road, all Stiles can think is "Fuck."

Stiles freezes and Peter gives him an odd look, while continuing to play. He's unconcerned. Stiles, on the other hand, is thinking a mile a minute of all the different ways this could go. Specifically, how it could all go wrong.

Maybe his dad won't recognize Peter. It's probably been years since he's seen him. But then he'll still want to know what Stiles is doing in the middle of the night playing cards with an older man in the middle of nowhere. And Stiles really doesn't have a good explanation. Them being there was the result of an odd series of circumstances, including but not limited to Jackson running naked through the forest, Lydia chasing after him wielding a magic-lightning spear, and Scott tending to an injured baby bird.

Really, playing cards with Peter is the most normal part of his night.

The Sheriff gets out of his car and draws near and Stiles is still frozen. As his dad comes to a stop next to him, giving him his best concerned, confused, and annoyed fatherly look, Peter sets down a card and calmly says, "Go fish."

Stiles can't help but glare at him because _he is not helping_. Peter's lips twitch and Stiles has to resist the urge to chuck the entire deck of cards at his face. Which he could easily dodge but then his dad would be wondering why in the world this strange old man could  _move so fast_  and Stiles is just done with life.

"Stiles," the Sheriff says, staring down at him with his most righteous stare, while Stiles begins to fiddle and suddenly the cement sidewalk is very interesting.

" _Stiles_." His dad says, more stern this time. Stiles wrings his hands together and makes an "uhhh" noise and tries to look as innocent as possible as he raises his head to meet his father's eyes. Meanwhile, Peter is still playing Go Fish and looking at his deck of cards with deep concentration and what kind of friend is he for not helping Stiles out in his moment of dire need.

"I'm not even sure where to begin, honestly," the Sheriff responds. "Do I start with, 'What are you doing here at one o'clock in the morning?' or 'Who is this man I've never seen before, who it appears you're playing Go Fish with?' Or even better yet, how about just 'What the hell?'"

Peter looks like he's about to laugh.

"Uh, well, to answer your questions, I am here playing Go Fish at one in the morning with my friend... Patrick," Stiles begins to talk, trying to sound like he has some idea what's even going on. Peter turns his head away and Stiles is sure that he's laughing now. "And, uh, we were playing at Scott's house but then Kira came over so we moved our game of Go Fish to... here... and we didn't want to go home until we finished our game... so..." He finishes lamely.

"Patrick, huh?" Of course, it's Stiles' luck that that's the part his dad picks up on. "How come I've never heard of Patrick before?" The Sheriff arches an eyebrow at him, and crosses his arms, looking a hundred percent the part of the town sheriff.

"We just recently started hanging out with Pe-Patrick," Stiles explains, trying to sound as honest as possible. Peter seems to recover somewhat and raises his head and nods solemnly and innocently at the Sheriff. "He's friends with, uh, Lydia and she introduced us."

"He looks kind of old to be a high school student," his dad casually comments, and it looks like Peter's about to start laughing again so Stiles quickly pipes up.

"Oh he's in college. Yeah. Lydia's been taking a few college classes and that's how they met." Stiles nods enthusiastically and Peter follows his lead, looking deeply amused.

"A college kid, huh?" The Sheriff now turns the whole force of his gaze to Peter, who it of course has no effect on. "Well it's nice to meet you, Patrick." The Sheriff reaches out a hand for Peter to shake.

Playing his part perfectly, Peter takes his hand and says, "It's a pleasure, sir."

"Do you have a last name, son?"

"It's Halter, Sheriff. Patrick Halter," Peter dutifully replies.

The Sheriff seems convinced, at least somewhat, and Stiles is about to breathe out a breath of relief when his dad asks, "You look kind to familiar to me, kid. Have we met before?" Stiles takes a moment to realize how ironic it is that his dad called Peter “kid,” considering how old he is.

"No, sir, I don't think so. Perhaps you've seen me around town? I visit quite frequently." Peter is so believable that Stiles slightly scowls at him. 

“I hate you,” Stiles mouths and Peter grins at him.

“Maybe,” the Sheriff concedes, not convinced, but apparently deciding to let the matter rest for now. He crosses his arms again and looks at Stiles once more. “Are you planning on going home anytime soon?”

“Err… yes.” Stiles answers, unconvincingly and mentally hits himself in the head.

“Because, you know, just because you are technically a senior now, doesn’t mean you’re eighteen, and that means you don’t just get to do whatever you want.”

“Yes,” Stiles nods. “All true.”

“So, as your father, I would like to suggest that you get home as soon as possible, or at least before I get there, because if you’re not, well, then…” The Sheriff trails off, giving Stiles a meaningful look. Stiles opens his mouth to respond, to reassure him that he will be home _very soon_ , when his dad’s radio sounds.

The Sheriff turns and walks a few feet away to avoid prying ears, of course not knowing that Peter is a supernatural creature, to take the call.

Peter pokes at Stiles arm, “It’s your turn.”

“Shut up, shut up,” Stiles hisses at him and glares again. Peter still looks content.

Stiles looks down at his hands, lite up only by the streetlamp overhead. They look unbelievably pale in the florescent light. If he were wearing black contacts, Stiles bets that he would look like a demon. Or if he were wearing blood red contacts, he might look like one of the bad vampires from Twilight.

He can feel Peter’s eyes on him, and Stiles glances at him to see that he’s also looking at Stiles’ hands. Stiles raises an eyebrow at his gaze.

“You could be a vampire,” Peter murmurs, just loud enough for Stiles to hear. “Imagine that. Stiles the vampire dating my nephew, Derek the alpha werewolf.”

Stiles makes a noise of agreement and realizes that the reason that Peter is one of his “friends” is probably because of the fact that they have a similar thought process. And his comment about him and Derek sounds a bit romantic, actually.

“Also,” Peter adds on, “There’s this thing in the basement, and it’s almost been there for three days, and I’d prefer it if the house didn’t stink of death. But I’m also not going to clean it up or dispose of it. So, you know.” He shrugs, noncommittally.

Stiles rolls his eyes at this. “Like you haven’t kept several bodies in the basement at once before. I’ll take care of it, you asshole.”

Then they both shut up as the Sheriff begins to walk back over. “I have to get going. Just remember what I said.” He points at Stiles, sternly, before giving Peter a nod and walking swiftly back to his car with a concerned look on his face, quickly getting in, and driving away.

When the car is gone from sight, Peter chimes up, “I think he likes me.”

“Shut the fuck up, Pete.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh, it's not very dark but whatever. This is what came out.  
> The other four chapters will be updated slowly. Very slowly. Sorry about that. Maybe wait until they're all up and then read them at once?  
> Once again there was no beta, so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
